ECWT Program Summary/Abstract The overall goal of WRUC?s Environmental Career Worker Training Program (ECWTP) is to train individuals for jobs in the construction, environmental remediation, energy efficiency, and hazardous waste fields with a focus on recruiting from underserved communities disproportionately affected by environmental exposures. WRUC accomplishes this goal through comprehensive training and wrap-around services that reinforce worker health and safety and job readiness to support both environmental and economic sustainability in disenfranchised communities. In the next five years, WRUC plans to recruit and train 190 students per year from underserved and marginalized communities in the cities of Los Angeles and Portland, and in remote tribal villages in Alaska. Our consortium provides support to trainees through a program of consistent mentoring, from initial recruitment to job placement and retention. WRUC has strategic partnerships in each location to sustain our program?s ability to conduct outreach and recruitment, training, job placement, and tracking activities. The program capitalizes on changing labor market demands and on green job career pipelines in each target location.